No tan a ciegas
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Si, así era como se había imaginado pasar San Valentín, pensó con sarcasmo, en una celda y con una loca al lado. /Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a Ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**_No tan a ciegas_**

* * *

**_._**

— ¡Vuelve a repetirlo! —Bramó rojo de rabia — ¡Hazlo si te atreves, escoria!

A nadie realmente le sorprendió el grito de la nueva estrella del box. En los últimos meses no habían escuchado más que eso, desde que el joven había llegado al lugar arrebatándole sin piedad el título al anterior campeón, esos dos no se podían ver ni de lejos sin estallar en una discusión sin sentido que no iba a los puños porque se los impedían. En aquel preciso momento, justo en el descanso se tenían que volver a trabar en una pelea verbal. Los más cercanos rodaron los ojos, fastidiados e irritados, cada día esa rivalidad se ponía peor.

— ¡Lo haré! —Vociferó el otro con una mueca burlona — ¡Solo eres un hijo de papi! ¡Escondido en las faldas de mami! Un imbécil como tu campeón de la liga de boxeo… ¿"Gran D"? ¡GRAN CERDO DEBERÍA SER!

"Gran D" no se lanzó sobre el otro porque Bruce, su mejor amigo y representante, se lo impidió, aunque no era una tarea fácil. Dylan, el campeón olvidado, se burló, sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de desprecio mientras veía los infructuosos intentos del otro para lanzársele encima.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Escóndete de nuevo! —lo provocó —¡No me llegas ni a los talones!

— ¡Suéltame, Bruce! —forcejeó Gran D con odio — ¡Lo mataré!

— ¡Cierra la boca, Dylan! —le gritó Bruce furioso. — Dudley, ya cálmate ¿No ves que eso es lo único que puede hacer? ¡Provocarte! No ha llegado ni a las semifinales.

— ¡Es esta estúpida escuela! ¡Solo me limita y…!

—Si tanto problema tienes con esta escuela me sentiré feliz de enseñarte la salida —intervino una voz fría y femenina.

Dudley aun debatiéndose fuertemente en la presa de Bruce miró sobre el hombro de Dylan, una joven muchacha se había acercado y los miraba con desprecio y superioridad. Tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes clarísimos, como los de un gato. Llevaba ropa de entrenamiento y unos guantes de box que se había retirado de las manos. Él no recordaba haberla visto antes, y conocía bastante bien a los hombres y mujeres de esa escuela, llevaba ya un tiempo allí.

— ¿Una mujer? —escupió Dylan con altanería —. ¿Por qué no vas a cotorrear por ahí? Esto asunto no te incumbe en lo más mínimo — y le dio la espalda con firmeza.

—Oye —retó Bruce mirándole con desagrado —, mejora tus modales. La chica solo…

—Una mujer no debería estar aquí —soltó Dylan —. Es por eso que esta escuela decae más ¿Mujeres en boxeo? ¡Debe ser una broma! Es solo para los hombres…—miró a Dudley con burla — o los intentos de hombres.

— ¡Te voy a romper la cara, bastardo!

— ¡Ven aquí si tienes valor, GRAN CER…Ahhh! —Dylan cayó hacia adelante con estrepito tan imprevista y sorpresivamente que no pudo evitar el golpe contra el suelo, y menos pudo hacer algo para amortiguar la caída. Cayó directo sobre su cara y a juzgar por el intenso dolor y el sonido de su nariz supo que se la había roto. El shock le impidió reaccionar, solo se quedó ahí conmocionado y adolorido.

Bruce y Dudley observaron con la boca abierta como la muchacha que los había interrumpido bajaba la pierna después de haberle dado semejante golpe.

—Escúchame muy bien, intento de boxeador —dijo ella con calma atrayendo la mirada de todos. La mayoría de los estudiantes miraban con interés o alarma, pero unos cuantos parecían disfrutar el espectáculo. Bruce no soltaba todavía a Dudley —Número uno —cogió a Dylan del cabello y le hizo voltearse, el hombre se quejaba entre chillidos intentando detener el sangrado de su nariz — Me revientan los machistas, no entiendo sencillamente como puedes caminar sin resbalar con tu ego. Número dos —siguió haciendo que se levantase — Has olvidado una de las reglas del boxeo: Nunca ¡Nunca le des la espalda a tu contrincante! —le azotó en el rostro con las dos manos enlazadas con tanta fuerza que Dylan volvió a caer al suelo —, te puede resultar un tanto problemático —dijo con voz agria. Dylan intentó levantarse de nuevo pero estaba tan incrédulo y conmocionado que resbaló y volvió a golpearse la nariz rota, el chillido que dio hizo saltar a algunos —. Y número tres: ya que conoces la salida espero que te vayas y no regreses.

Mientras Dylan balbuceaba y gritaba ella apartó sus ojos de él con desdén y los enfocó en Dudley. Este ya no forcejaba, no sabía quién era esa chica pero si había echado a Dylan no debía ser cualquiera.

—Así que…aquí tenemos a la estrella del Box ¡Dudley Dursley! —exclamó como si fuera una presentadora. — ¿No te importa si no me inclino, verdad? —agregó en falso tono ansioso. — Como eres el rey del lugar.

Bruce carraspeó.

—En realidad Dudley no…

—Ah, sí, Bruce Wayland —dijo la muchacha haciendo un gesto de reconocimiento al hombre. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente con respeto, pero sus ojos gatunos seguían fijos sobre Dudley con dureza. — Me perdonará su alteza si su sierva no tiene los modales para darle el trato que se merece.

Dudley frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada el tono ni la burla de sus palabras.

— ¿Quién…?

—Puedes ser el mismo rey de Inglaterra —le cortó la muchacha —. No me interesa si eres el rey del box, el campeón, la superestrella de esta escuela ¡Una discusión más y te largas de aquí! No consentiré que dos simios vayan destruyendo el negocio de mi tío.

— ¡Yo no…! —comenzó a decir Dudley furioso e indignado.

— ¡Ya te advertí! —le gritó callándole. Después miró hacia otro lado y alzó la voz — ¡¿Dónde se meten los guardias?! ¡Saquen a este bueno para nada de aquí! ¡Tiene prohibida la entrada! —señaló a Dylan con un mueca.

Dudley boqueó incrédulo mientras la chica se alejaba sin dejarlo replicar.

Bruce parpadeó.

—Sabía que su sobrina practicaba boxeo y se haría cargo de la escuela un tiempo, pero…

—Es una bruja —siseó Dudley furioso. — ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Es que tengo que estar aguantando este trato? —le encaró.

—Que seas el campeón de liga no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras, ni a Dylan tampoco. Bien, al fin hay alguien que tiene el poder de ponerlos en su sitio —declaró Bruce arreglándose la ropa.

Dudley le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Qué bueno que le pusiste un alto a Dylan —escuchó que dijo Ivanna, una mucha morena con el cabello cortísimo —. Estaba pasando de ser insoportable a detestable. No entiendo como rayos tu tío no lo sacó antes de aquí.

—Tiene talento —intervino Miranda haciendo un alto a su entrenamiento con el costal. Miró con burla hacia la muchacha rubia que bufaba con altivez —. Me pregunto qué le dirás, Catalina, no creo que le haga gracia. Tu tío lo trataba como a un rey…o un príncipe, el puesto de rey lo tiene ahora Dudley Dursley.

—Es por eso que se comportan como unos majaderos —soltó Catalina con desprecio —. Mi tío mima demasiado a sus campeones, debe enseñarles modales primero. Pero de eso ya me encargaré yo, y si me pregunta le diré que me falto el respeto, no es ninguna mentira, mi tío me quiere como a una hija así que entenderá.

—Tú también estás bastante mimada —se burló Ivanna —. Confiesa, te enfadó más que te ignorara que su comportamiento. No aguantas que te bajen de tu nube.

—Oh, cierra la boca —Catalina rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Eres una niña mimadaaa —canturreó Miranda entre risas.

— ¿Debo rendirle cuentas a _esa_? —preguntó Dudley dejando de escuchar.

Bruce se encogió de hombros.

—A menos que te pelees con tus otros compañeros lo dudo. Tu solo sigue entrenando, no creo que a la sobrina de Alan le guste intervenir a menos que sea necesario.

Dudley bufó.

—Esto es increíble.

—Bah, no es la primera mujer con carácter que te topas.

—No, pero espero que sea la última.

—Sigue soñando, Dudley, sigue soñando… No, mejor ve entrenando, ve entrenando. Vamos.

.

.

Dudley Dursley se había mudado de las casas de sus padres casi un año atrás después de una descomunal pelea, fue la primera vez en toda su corta vida que se había atrevido a contradecirles, normalmente como hijo de mami y papi hacía hasta lo imposible para complacerlos. Algo que resultaba bastante sencillo, Dudley sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera estaba bien vista ante los ojos de sus padres, pero, debía decir que luego de todo ese año de ocultamiento e incógnitas la paranoia y sobreprotección de sus padres había aumentado tanto que finalmente había explotado. Cuando fueron libres de volver al mundo y a su vida casi un año después los tres habían cambiado. Dudley recordaba perfectamente ese día, dos de Mayo de 1998, esos dos magos que les cuidaban habían recibido una especie de mensaje, no sabía qué, pero el chillido que habían lanzado los había despertado. Ellos bailaban, se abrazaban y saltaban, "Victoria" gritaban entre lágrimas, "Victoria".

Días después había visto por última vez a su primo, no habían intercambiado muchas palabras, Harry se despidió de sus padres más por mera cortesía que por desearlo realmente. Había asegurado que nunca más intervendría ni sabrían nada de él, todo había terminado, los lazos estaban rotos y el pasado debía ser olvidado.

Vernon Dursley sin embargo vendió la casa, hizo las maletas y los obligó a irse de allí, para asegurarse de que realmente nunca le volvieran a ver la cara. Ni Petunia ni Dudley habían dicho ni contradicho nada, obedientes habían variado de casa más rápido que de calcetines, pero luego de años de vida de gitanos Dudley había puesto un alto y se había ido de casa. Con pequeños ahorros había alquilado un departamento mediocre pero fijo y había empezado a probar suerte en las escuelas de boxeo del último lugar de donde su padre había querido irse nuevamente.

Su decisión había obligado a su padre a quedarse allí a la mala, después de tres años y medio sin noticias de Harry, Dudley no entendía porque su padre no paraba de armar conspiraciones en su cabeza. Dudaba que alguna vez Harry quisiera volver a verlos, seguro que jamás después de todos los años que habían vivido en constante pelea y conflicto, como si fuesen enemigos.

Ahora gracias a du decisión tenía un departamento más presentable, un sueldo bueno, un trabajo más o menos estable, un amigo verdadero que también era su representante y era el campeón de su escuela de boxeo. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Después de pasar unos días bajo la venenosa mirada de Catalina Brandon, Dudley podía atreverse a decir que si deseaba una cosa más.

Desaparecerla.

Era completa y absolutamente egocéntrica, más que él, y eso era decir mucho. Dudley sabía que era malcriado y egoísta, no podía hacer nada contra eso, intentaba luchar a menudo contra las malas costumbres que sus padres le habían pegado y gracias a Bruce había logrado cierto avance, pero era imposible deshacerse completo de aquello. Catalina Brandon en especial parecía tener un cierto placer en sacar lo peor de sí, restregarle luego que tenía el poder de echarlo y después ignorarlo.

El malhumor solo aumentaba conforme se acercaba el día de San Valentín, ese estúpido día que parecía alborotar a todos. Dudley acostumbraba a pasarla en casa, tomar una cerveza, mirar una película y seguir entrenando. No había tenido ninguna relación, las chicas le huían después de hablar un rato con él, su madre decía que era unas víboras que no sabían apreciar lo bueno, Dudley solo sabía que debía agachar la cabeza un poco pero no estaba preparado para eso.

En la escuela sin embargo parecía ser una tradición hacer algo en esa fecha, algunos tenían pareja y habían quedado para pasarlo ese día con ellos, pero los que no tenían que apuntarse sí o sí al evento. Era la primera vez que Dudley participaría en eso, no sabía que era peor, si apuntarse a algo tan patético como una cita a ciegas o soportar la ira de Catalina.

Optó por lo primero, no quería seguir escuchando sus berrinches.

—Como todos nos conocemos obviamente no podemos poner nuestros nombres —dijo Ivanna alegremente —. Así que en el papelito que les ha tocado está apuntado el lugar donde se encontraran. El 14 de Febrero a las cuatro de la tarde, para todos, sea el lugar que sea. Si alguien no va lo lamentará—ordenó.

Dudley leyó con desgana su papel.

— ¿Qué te tocó? —preguntó Bruce mirando el papel.

—Discoteca "Flirtation" —dijo haciendo gesto de asco ante el nombre.

Bruce rió.

—Pues suerte, con quien te haya tocado.

—Esto es estúpido.

—Es una tradición, vamos, quizá encuentres al amor de tu vida.

—Las veo todos los días ¿Crees que no sabría si son el "amor de mi vida"?

—A veces es necesario ciertas situaciones para despertar el amooor —dijo con sorna.

—Cierra el pico —masculló Dudley irritado.

—Muy bien, pero tu ve a entrenar —le palmeó la espalda y lo empujó hacia el ring.

Lo único en lo que Dudley podía pensar era en una buena comida, bebida y descanso. Esperaba que 14 de Febrero llegara rápido y pasara igual de rápido, no era una fecha especial para él y no lo sería ciertamente ese año. Sentía dolor de cabeza solo de imaginarlo, las chicas de la escuela afortunadamente eran presentables, podía no aburrirse ni hastiarse pero tampoco lo pasaría bomba, apenas las conocía de vista.

— ¡Dursley, deja de pensar en musarañas! —gritó Catalina.

Dudley cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

Sea quien sea, lo único que esperaba era que _ella_ no le tocara o Troya _ardería_.

.

.

"Flirtation" estaba preparada para San Valentin, apenas Dudley llegó vio que en la entrada ofrecían máscaras que debían devolver antes de irse. La fila era extensa y las chicas reían tontamente, él suspiró con hastío e hizo fila dando una mirada de repugnancia a las máscaras.

En serio ¿Es que la situación podía ser más humillante?

¿Debía quedar con una chica que conocía pero que no reconocería fácilmente con esas estúpidas máscaras?

Cuando entró haciendo aspavientos ante la horripilante cosa que le tapaba media cara frunció el ceño, la música era altísima, las parejas y los que no tenían pareja bailaban por todo el lugar contoneándose de un lugar a otro. Al final vio la barra, fue hacia allí con sentimiento de alivio, podía ahogar sus penas con alcohol.

—Una cerveza fría —pidió.

Echó un vistazo al lugar.

¿Cómo hallaría a su cita allí?

Miró su reloj, eran las cuatro en punto. ¿Y si volvía a la puerta?

—Aquí tiene —le pusieron la cerveza delante.

Mejor se quedaba allí, quizá tenía más oportunidad de encontrar su cita.

Pero la manecilla del reloj seguía avanzando y avanzando y no encontraba a nadie que pareciera buscarlo.

Definitivamente había sido una mala idea. ¿Es que no habían podido prever eso?

Terminó su cerveza y se levantó del lugar, subió al segundo piso y se paseó por todo el sitio buscando insistentemente, había ido allí y lo que menos quería era que luego dijeran que había faltado a su palabra. Cuando estaba bajando oyó a dos chicas hablar entusiasmadas.

—…allí fuera ¡No puedo creerlo!

— ¿Y los guardias?

—Están en las puertas principales. Ellos salieron por la puerta de emergencia, se están peleando en el callejón ¡Están subiendo las apuestas! ¡Vamos!

Las siguió por curiosidad, ya que parecía que su cita estaba arruinada no perdería nada viendo una buena pelea, quizá hasta se entretuviera. Las peleas eran normales en los bares y discotecas, eran la cereza que coronaba el pastel, a todos les encantaba las peleas, especialmente si eran de mujeres.

Cuando salió vio a un grupo de personas gritar y animar a dos personas que estaban en el centro. Se sorprendió cuando al avanzar se dio cuenta que eran un joven y una joven, normalmente las peleas eran entre personas del mismo sexo. El chico de hecho se burlaba.

—Vamos, preciosidad, guarda las garras. Solo quería invitarte una bebida —dijo con sorna limpiándose la sangre de los labios rotos.

—Después de haberle echado unos polvos —añadió la joven furiosa — ¡Tienes suerte que prefiera arreglar esto a los puños!

—Claro, mucha suerte —el chico se había quitado la máscara y sus ojos marrones relucían de malicia. Se lanzó hacia la chica y los gritos aumentaron.

Dudley notó que para el joven solo era un juego, estaba jugando con la chica y lo disfrutaba completamente.

— ¡Vienen los guardias! —exclamó un hombre saliendo por las puerta de emergencia — Vámonos, que no nos vean aquí…

Todos ingresaron en tropel, pero Dudley se quedó rezagado en la puerta con contrariedad. La chica seguía peleando con su contrincante con furia, parecía tener la cabeza caliente porque tenía buenos movimientos pero poca certeza por la rabia. Todo empeoró cuando el chico sacó una navaja y formó una sonrisa fría.

—Bueno, muñeca, ya no hay nadie, podemos divertirnos.

— ¡Ve a divertirte con tu abuela, depravado!

El chico perdió la sonrisa.

—Primero lavaré esa boquita, estás un poco salvaje…

Dudley sacudió la cabeza cuando la navaja hizo un finísimo corte en la mejilla de la chica que seguía con la estúpida máscara. Después de eso no podía simplemente cerrar los ojos e irse, se adelantó con tranquilidad y sin hacer ruido tomándolo por sorpresa, le dobló los brazos hacia atrás sin delicadeza. Bien pudo haber avisado, pero él tenía reglas muy claras, nunca le des la espalda a tu contrincante, y técnicamente él le estaba dando la espalda ¿Debía aprovechar, no? No es que Dudley fuese un manojo de virtudes, y tampoco estaba lleno de defectos, pero después de tratar así a la chica no merecía ni un poco de respeto.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres? —gritó furioso sin poder soltarse — ¡Joder, ¿Quién te crees que ahhhh…?! —se interrumpió bramando de dolor ante el apretón que Dudley dio a su agarre. Contorsionándose en el aire y agitando los pies, el chico balbuceaba insultos y quejidos.

La joven por otro lado le miró con recelo a través de los agujeros de la máscara.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —resopló.

—Ayudando un poco —dijo Dudley mirando a su víctima —. Jugaba sucio.

— ¿Acaso tu no? —desdeñó la chica —. Atacaste sin avisar.

—Nunca le des la espalda a tu contrincante —recitó Dudley sin soltar al chico.

—…—ella bufó, se limpió el hilillo de sangre de la mejilla, se despeinó un poco y después miró con ira al chico — Me la vas a pagar. Nadie, nadie me toca y sale ileso, pequeño estúpido.

—No es exactamente pequeño…—le informó Dudley.

—Lo que sea, sostenlo bien.

— ¿Qué vas…? —su pregunta quedó respondida cuando la chica tomó impulso, alzó un puño y luego lo hundió en el estómago del joven. El grito de éste se ahogó ante la pérdida de aire, pero la chica ni le tomó importancia, alzó el otro puño y dio otro golpe, y luego otro…y otro…y otro…

Dudley arqueó una ceja preguntándose si hacía bien en seguir sosteniendo al pobre chico.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Suéltenlo!

Cuatro gorilones salieron por la puerta de emergencia.

Estaban en problemas.

.

.

— ¿Qué hacías?

— ¿Qué te importa? —respondió Dudley de mala manera mirando incrédulo los barrotes de su celda.

Si, estaba en la comisaria. ¡Joder! Les habían echado directo ahí por andar armando pleitos en la calle y por amenazar la seguridad de las personas, ah, y por casi matar a un pobre e inocente muchacho. Saldrían al día siguiente, hasta entonces debían pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde y la noche allí, para tener un buen escarmiento.

Escuchó a la desconocida caminando de un lado a otro en la celda contigua.

—A mí me plantaron en una cita.

—Nadie te preguntó.

—Estoy intentando ser amable ¿Sabes? —dijo irritada —. Me ayudaste.

—Sí, y ahora lo lamento. Mira donde estoy…—murmuró solo de imaginarse la furia de Bruce cuando lo supiera.

— ¿Prefieres pasar lo que queda de la tarde y la noche lamentándote? —le espetó la chica —. Nos soltaran mañana, ya deja de lloriquear.

—Nadie está lloriqueando.

—Bueno, entonces responde a mi pregunta.

—Sí, sí. También me plantaron…o eso creo. Estaba buscándola cuando escuche lo del alboroto y…

— ¡Juguemos! —le interrumpió.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó seguro de haber escuchado mal.

—Juguemos —repitió ella sonando brevemente entusiasmada. Escuchó más pasos y a juzgar por el sonido pareció que se sentaba justo al lado de la pared que separaba sus celdas —. Estaremos aquí buen tiempo, vamos. Será divertido, yo pregunto, tú respondes.

— ¿Por qué mejor no yo pregunto y tu respondes?

— ¿Lo tuyo es llevarme la contraria o qué?

— ¿Y lo tuyo es molestarme o qué?

—De acuerdo, los dos preguntamos, los dos respondemos. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Dudley miró desde la cama hacia la pared con desdén. ¿De verdad estaba preguntando eso?

—No responderé a eso —sentenció.

—Oh, oh, ¿Acaso es vergonzoso? ¡Te gusta el rosa! —se burló la muchacha riendo en voz alta.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Me gusta el azul!

La chica aplaudió desde su celda, parecía divertirse ante su reacción.

—Vamos mejorando. El mío es el blanco. ¿Te gusta el…?

Dudley se dio contra la pared mientras las preguntas seguían, se negaba a responder a casi todas pero alguna provocación le obligaba a hacerlo al final. La joven sabía dónde presionar para hacerlo saltar de indignación y hablar de más. Al final terminó saliendo de la cama y sentándose también al lado de la pared respondiendo dócilmente las preguntas y formulando él a su vez otras. La tarde terminó rápido y la noche siguió con lentitud. Les llevaron una exigua cena que le hizo gruñir de hambre y molestia. Estaba acostumbrado a comer bastante.

— ¿A qué mami te cocina lo que quieres? — se burló su compañera.

—Cállate —le espetó acabando con su mísera cena en un santiamén.

Ella rió alegremente.

—Te invito a desayunar cuando salgamos de aquí, te lo debo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sip, yo invito, tú pagas.

—Debí saberlo —dijo rodando los ojos mientras la risa de la chica volvía a sonar.

Se estaba acostumbrando al sonido, era lo más bonito que podía escuchar allí.

—Es una broma, yo invito, yo pago —dijo parando de reír —. ¿Seguimos con el juego?

— ¿Acaso es una pregunta?

—En realidad no —admitió la chica animada.

—Como sea.

Horas más tarde Dudley debía admitir que se lo estaba pasando lo mejor que se podía pasar en una celda en la comisaría el 14 de Febrero, mientras que fuera las parejas estaban en la discoteca, en las calles, los cines o cualquier lugar besuqueándose o dando muestras públicas y vergonzosas de afecto.

—Supongo que debo estar feliz con mi suerte —le comentó la chica en la madrugada.

— ¿Por qué? —Dudley bostezó, se estaba durmiendo.

—Bueno, te encontré a ti. Mi cita me plantó y hubiera sido verdaderamente humillante regresar a casa y no poder responder ninguna pregunta porque el chico me dejó ¿No crees?

—Uhmm…

—Oye…—llamó después de un rato. Dudley pensó que se había dormido, a juzgar por su voz faltaba poco para que lo hiciera —. Gracias, de verdad. Me salvaste dos veces, de ese patán y de la humillación. Creo que debería llamarte "mi héroe".

Dudley no supo que contestar.

Ella rió débilmente.

—Típico de los chicos. No se sienten cómodos exponiendo sentimientos. De todas formas, gracias.

Se calló, Dudley peleó unos minutos consigo mismo y luego se obligó a hablar.

—Ey —llamó suavemente.

— ¿Uhmm?

—…gracias también —masculló sintiéndose acalorado —. Supongo que fuiste lo mejor que pudo pasarme hoy. No paso los 14 de Febrero en compañía de nadie. Fue divertido.

—Deberíamos probar el próximo año. A lo mejor esta vez golpeamos unos gatitos o les quitamos los bastones a los abuelitos —respondió al instante sonando medianamente despierta de nuevo.

Dudley rió.

— ¿Eso es una cita?

—Ohhh…—la chica puso una voz melosa —. No, no, las chicas no piden citas. ¿Qué pensarán de mí?

—No más de lo que pueden pensar de una chica que golpea a un chico mientras otro lo sostiene.

—Touché —canturreó ella —. Entonces sí, es una cita.

Dudley sonrió levemente, era la primera vez en su vida que tenía una cita concertada previamente, una cita que le gustaba y que obviamente no era obligada. La chica al principio había sido una pesadilla pero luego pasó a ser divertida, su humor ácido y sus risas le habían alegrado un poco y hecho olvidar lo de la cita a ciegas.

—Eh —llamó de nuevo ella —. ¿Puedes sacar tu mano por los barrotes?

—Puedo ¿Por?

—Hazlo, vamos —pidió.

Con ligera duda lo hizo, sacó la mano algo de esfuerzo, no es que fuese gordísimo como en su adolescencia pero tampoco era delgado, tenía una constitución fuerte y grande gracias a los entrenamientos, puro músculo y no exactamente desapercibido. Por el último barrote, el que estaba al lado de la pared que los separaba sacó la mano, después de unos segundos sintió la mano de la chica, apenas se rozaban los dedos.

—Hagamos una promesa —le instó ella con voz adormecida —. Tendremos una cita el próximo 14 de Febrero. ¿A que sí?

—Tendremos esa cita como sea —prometió Dudley sonriendo.

—Nos caemos bien, los pasamos mejor que esas estúpidas parejas afuera y tenemos química —dijo la muchacha — Esto es mejor que una cita a ciegas.

Dudley asintió.

—Odio esas citas —masculló la chica.

—También yo —acertó a decir Dudley.

—Son estúpidas.

—Tontas.

—Cursis.

—Patéticas.

— ¡Humillantes!

— ¡Desagradables!

— ¡Las odio! —resolvieron los dos y se durmieron sin soltarse.

Cuando los policías fueron a verlos descubrieron que estaban apoyados en la pared que separaba sus celdas, con los dedos rozándose y en dulces sueños. No dijeron nada, solo rieron.

Al día siguiente cuando salieron Dudley miró sin creérselo a la chica con la que había pasado el 14 de Febrero riendo, bromeando y jugando en una celda, en una bizarra versión de una cita a ciegas, porque eso había sido realmente.

Porque la chica que tenía al frente era rubia, bonita y de fuerte carácter, tenía unos ojos verdes gatunos que a esa hora se distinguían completamente bien, en especial porque ya tenía la máscara.

Había estado con ella el 14 de Febrero y Troya no había ardido.

Ella le miraba con el mismo aturdimiento.

Su cita a ciegas, la chica con la que había pasado en la celda…

…era Catalina.

* * *

.

_Al principio quise usar a Percy y Audrey…pero se me vino esto a la cabeza. XDD._

_Sobre lo de la comisaría, no he estado nunca en una así que no sabría decir como son las celdas o las reglas, así que es probable que haya escrito tonterías, XD._

_Muchas gracias por leer. _

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
